


Those Days

by NiamLarryPhan



Category: Niam Horayne - Fandom
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm frustrated so I'm writing this, M/M, Not believing anything, People can suck sometimes you know?, Want to stab the shit out of everything, bad day, over dramatic, sucky day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamLarryPhan/pseuds/NiamLarryPhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bad day in the life of Niall Horan. You know a day where nothing goes right. Written from Niall's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Days

You know those stupid days where nothing goes right? That has been my entire day today! I woke up this morning and Liam wasn't with me in bed because he had just finished showering after his morning jog. I got up and put my favourite shorts on just to find out there's a big hole in the thigh so I can't wear those! I went downstairs for breakfast and we had what seemed like nothing! I checked the freezer like six times for sausages or bacon and we had none of that so I went to the fridge for eggs and we had not a single little egg! I went to my last resort cereal. Guess what! We have no freakin' milk! Why today? Seriously! Its only noon and my day already sucks! I'm writing how bad it is! This is awful! Anyways I ended up eating completly dry cereal with a glass of pulpy orange juice. I don't like pulp as much as Liam does. I don't understand how he can drink that stuff! Liam just came in and promised we would go out shopping after we go out for lunch. He promised me. We cuddled for a while and headed out the door. We just got home from our mishapped day! We were at lunch and soda got spilled in my lap! Luckily Liam had an extra pair of shorts in the car. But then out of the grocery store my finger got slammed into the car door. So we spent a couple hours in the hospital. Liam hadda take the food home so nothing would thaw. He came back and insisted he carry me out to the car which my head nearly got smacked into a door frame. Its five o'clock and my head hurts, my finger feels like a balloon, and Liam is making supper and not cuddling with me. I know I'm hungry but I just wanna cuddle and eat pizza and ice cream to be honest. I don't mind Liam making me a big super because of my awful day but still I just wanna cuddle. Who's bugging us? Someone just knocked on the door. "I've got it babe!" Liam yelled running through the house to the door. Harry and Louis come in sitting next to me. We talked and ate supper and they left. Well I didn't want that at all! Liam and I finally curl up in bed cuddling. Someone knocks on the door but why?! Damn it! Liam and I go downstairs to see that Zayn is standing there sobbing. I just wanna fucking cuddle! He tells us how him and Perrie just broke up, he's getting the tattoo of her removed tomorrow. It almost 2am by the time he leaves but he finally does. Liam and I finally go to bed and cuddle and everything is perfectly fine. Alleluiah!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm going on as Niall complaining about a really really sucky day but... That was me today. The day I wrote this was horrible. I don't but everything is just going by horribly. I was just sick of shit you know what I mean? I just wanted to rant so I did on here as Niall and I'm sorry if you read this I was just really crabby and needed to get it out of my system and this was an option so yeah.


End file.
